injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Madame HYDRA (Avengeance)
This article, Madame HYDRA (Avengeance), is property of Derek Metaltron. Please do not edit this article unless given permission to do so. Madame HYDRA is a playable villain character in Avengeance: Heroes Among Us. She is classified as a Gadget User. Biography Events of Avengeance: Heroes Among Us Intro/Outro Default Costume *Intro *Outro Regime Costume *Intro *Outro Gameplay Character Trait: Super Move Quotes Character Ending "The HYDRA which had become shackled and dulled by the actions of the Red Skull and the Regime was no longer worthy of being truly considered HYDRA. Ever a tactician and leader of many, Viper had foreseen the need to do as HYDRA naturally did... cutting off the heads of complacency and allowing new stronger ones to take their place. For this to transpire, her murdering of Tony Stark and his loyalists was swiftly followed with a purge of all Red Skull factions. The new HYDRA would emerge stronger for the ordeal and naturally, its ever resourceful Madame would guide its tendrils..." Costume Description Default Orphaned as a child, the girl who would become Viper was one of HYDRA most successful agents and in time its most frequent leader. As dangerous and intelligent as she is beautiful, her role as leader of the world's most powerful terrorist organisation puts her against many heroes, though she has personal vendettas against Wolverine and Captain America. Regime With HYDRA's virtual extermination by Stark's Regime following New York's destruction, Viper assumed her life would be forfeited, yet Tony had recognised that tooled to his purposes HYDRA's materials would prove useful. Now its former leader heads a black ops army, though Viper finds her resources often challenged by her dark rival, the Red Skull and daughter Sin. Powers and Abilities Viper has no superhuman abilities but her strength, speed, reflexes, agility, dexterity, coordination, balance, and endurance are of the order of an Olympic athlete. She is a great swordswoman and even greater markswoman with most long range weapons, and has extensive training in hand-to-hand combat. Viper occasionally employs poisoned weapons with snake-motifs, such as venomous darts or artificial fangs filled with poison. She utilizes experimental weaponry, including a ring that enables teleportation, and in X-treme X-Men, she made use of razor-sharp claw attachments apparently built into her gloves. A brilliant strategist and tactician with extensive combat tactical experience, Viper is highly skilled in the management of criminal organizations and very well connected in the international criminal underworld. She is also a master of stealth and espionage. Perhaps her greatest strengths are her influence, the financial resources at her disposal due to her stature in organised crime, and an uncanny luck which has allowed her to cheat death in situations where lesser people would have died. Viper may or may not have supernaturally augmented longevity. Viper is usually armed with various ray pistols and conventional handguns. She formerly possessed a teleportation ring. She has also used various other special weaponry, including poison-tipped throwing darts, knives, and whips. She has sharpened and elongated canine teeth with hollows inside them. She keeps a special poison in them, to which she has an immunity. Trivia Gallery Category:Gadget User (Avengeance) Category:Super Villain (Avengeance) Category:Regime Member (Avengeance) Category:Human Category:DLC (Avengeance) Category:Ultron Paradox (Avengeance) Category:Created by Derek Metaltron